ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goten's Big Day
Goten's Big Day '''is the day of Goten's wedding. Everything was going fine, until something unexpected happened. It has been 4 years after the end of GT. Chapter 1: Preperations Goten and Gohan were setting up the room, for after the wedding. Videl and Chi-Chi was running around finding catering companies, and a DJ. Pan and her friend Bra, who she invited to help, were putting up declarations. And Valese was still trying to find a dress. Gohan walked up behind Goten and put his hand on his shoulder after Goten put up the last table. "Are you nervous Goten?" he said. Goten turned around to look at his brother, "No, yes, a little. It's the most important day of my life. Were you nervous?" Goten replied. Gohan just smiled. "I was. I was the strongest being in the universe, and I was still nervous. But Videl looked so beautiful walking up to the stand." Gohan said, and then gave a little laugh. "Mr. Satan looked like he was going to start bawling, he had tears running from his face. You were twelve, and you looked like you were about to become a rocket and blast out of your chair, that's how hyper you looked." "Yeah, but I'm so....." said Goten before his phone started to ring. He answered it when he saw it was Valese. "Hello? Yes. You'll look good in anything. Yes, I can afford it. Thanks, love you too. Bye." said Goten hanging up his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "What was that all about?" asked Gohan setting up a pillar. "Valese wanted to know if I could afford her dress." replied Goten setting up the opposite pillar. "How much does it cost?..."Gohan replied concerning. "It costs.... fifteen-thousand zeni." Replied Goten letting out a deep breath. Gohan looked at him and let his jaw drop. "Fifteen-thousand!? That's a lot, but it's not as much as Videl's cost. Lucky Hercule is her father, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to buy it." said Gohan with a laugh. Goten joined him for a little laugh, and they finished setting up. The Big Day, and the Worst. Everyone was in there seats, waiting for the bride. Goten, was at the stand waiting for Valese as well. Then all of a sudden there she was walking up the isle. Everyone watched as she walked down the isle to the alter. When she got up to the stand, the preist began, and only 30 seconds after he started he finished when he was blown to bits by a blast. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" said an alien resembling Ginyu. "Who are you!?" screamed an angered Goten. "I am, Prince Ran. I have come to take control of your world. Now die please." he said sending a giant energy blast at them. Goten grabbed Valese and jumped out of the way. Gohan jumped right at the villain and punched him. He didn't even flinch. Then he opened a barrage an kicks and punches, to no effect. Ran grabbed Gohan by the head punched him in gut, then blasted him to the ground. "Is that all?" "NO! Were just getting warmed up!" screamed a completely enraged Goten going Super Saiyan and flying strait into Ran and sending him flying.To Be Continued......''' Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Article Stubs